


One XXL Doesn't Make You a Stud

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is Sweet, M/M, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Stiles is Embarrassed, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has never seen Stiles mortified like this, and he worries about him. Is it teenage embarrassment or supernatural crap that's making Stiles miserable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One XXL Doesn't Make You a Stud

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the XXL condom fic you are expecting, probably. But it's the one I felt like I needed to write as a followup to that scene in S3x02. As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, but I like to take them out to play.

Danny has known Stiles Stilinski a long time, but he’s never seen him mortified like this. Brash, stubborn, geeky, clumsy… all of those are a part of Stiles, but he usually fights through any awkwardness with sharp sarcasm and wit, rather than this sharp drain of color followed by a swift flush of rose to his cheeks.

Danny stares at the condom package that lies on the floor between them, then gives Stiles a speculative look. He wouldn’t have expected it: either the need for an XXL condom, or well, the need for a condom at all. Stiles exudes _geek_ , in a playful and amusing sort of way, but not in a _hit this ass_ way. Apparently someone wants him, though, if he’s running around prepared. Very well prepared.

When the coach congratulates him, Stiles is uncharacteristically silent, taking the condom and tucking it back into his pocket. Stiles stares at his desk, his neck red, refusing to acknowledge the look Scott gives him, or the murmurs from everyone else in the class. When the sheriff shows up to take him out of class, Stiles looks relieved, even though Danny knows the news can’t possibly good. Random parent appearance _and_ the sheriff? That’s never good.

But Danny won’t stare at Stiles like everyone else is. Instead he goes up when called to the front and celebrates when the quarter hits the mug (oh please, like this could possibly be hard; he’s been playing quarters ever since he was thirteen and sneaking Jackson’s dad’s vodka from the liquor cabinet). Danny’s so busy playing it like it’s something new and exciting that he doesn’t notice when Stiles leaves.

It’s only later that night when he realizes that he never saw Stiles again that day, and he wonders if he’s okay.

#

The next day, everywhere Danny goes, he hears about Stiles’s dick. Guys talking about how it hangs halfway to his knees when it’s soft. Girls talking about how it made them choke.

Everyone knows that everyone is lying, because everyone knows that Stiles is still the same geeky virgin he was yesterday. One XXL condom in his pocket doesn’t make him a stud. Except, everyone suddenly wants to _believe_ he is.

One guy comes up to Danny over lunch and asks him to confirm the rumors, because obviously he’s checked Stiles out in the showers after lacrosse. Except, Danny hasn’t. He just looks at the guy and says, “Do you really want to think that I’m checking every guy out in the showers just because I’m gay? I don’t. So leave it.”

The guy flushes, red from embarrassment and anger, and he leaves Danny alone. Danny goes back to his lunch in silence; he’s eating alone this year, since Jackson’s in London. He lets his gaze sweep the cafeteria, looking for Stiles, but the other boy is nowhere to be seen. Danny wonders if it’s embarrassment or the supernatural crap that Danny isn’t supposed to know about (as if Jackson wouldn’t tell him before leaving for London) that’s keeping him away.

He’ll just have to find him later. To check in on him, see how he’s weathering the rumors. Make sure everything’s okay.

#

The giant dick drawn on the wall in the mens’ bathroom points towards one urinal and is labeled with Stiles’s name. Danny walks in to find him standing there, staring at it, the back of his neck bright red.

So as Danny’s getting ready to do his thing, he breaks the unspoken rule of silence in the mens’ room and says, “Hey.”

Stiles turns, the flush rising to his cheeks before draining away when Danny’s fingers fall to his fly. He looks away. “Hey.” He grabs his back and tosses it over one shoulder, shifting slightly to distribute the weight.

Danny lets his hands fall; business can wait. “You okay?”

Stiles glances back, gaze dropping for a moment before rising again to meet Danny’s eyes. “Yeah. No. I mean, someone’s missing. An old friend of mine. Maybe more than a friend. Or she was going to be.”

A quick check verifies that the stalls are unoccupied, and they are alone in here. “Werewolf?” Danny asks quietly, and when Stiles’s eyes go wide, Danny shrugs. “Jackson.”

“Yeah. I mean, Jackson, that makes sense.” Stiles shifts his weight. “But no, not werewolf, I don’t think. I don’t know what, and Dad’s looking, and there’s a lot going on.” He glances at the wall and rolls his eyes.

“Including becoming the most popular dude in school?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Pity.” Danny can’t resist when he sees the startled look Stiles gives him. “Because then you would _definitely_ be attractive to gay guys.” He’s just teasing and he means to make Stiles smile, but his intention backfires as Stiles’s expression twists while he looks away.

“Great. Having a big dick is attractive. _Being_ a big dick is attractive, too. It always explained Jackson, didn’t it? Or did he have the equipment to go with it?” Stiles spreads his hands. “And now I’ve got this stupid reputation that I can’t possibly live up to, and I am _never_ going to get any. Especially since the last person who actually _offered_ me sex disappeared five minutes later!”

Danny has no idea what to say to that, his mouth opening, then closing quickly. “Stiles.”

“It’s no big deal.” Stiles looks at the door as if waiting for it to open, vaguely relieved when it doesn’t.

The impulse comes out of nowhere, and Danny doesn’t wait for it to make sense in his mind. He closes the distance between them, framing Stiles’s face with his hands to tip it up, kissing him. “It’ll happen,” he says. “Without or without the dick rumors. You’ll find someone who can’t stop thinking about your geekiness.” He grins at the shocked look Stiles gives him. “But don’t carry your condoms in your pocket. Be prepared, but not in class. There are better times for that.”

He doesn’t give Stiles a chance to answer before he leaves, and he doesn’t see Stiles again until physics. Everyone is still looking at Stiles—talking about Stiles—but he’s no longer pale or flushed in response. He’s talking to Scott like everything’s normal and fine, hands waving in the air.

Stiles glances over at Danny as the class begins, and he grins widely. A tap on Danny’s shoulder from his lab partner—Ethan, who is hot, gay, and everything he might want—brings him back to reality, and he tries to focus on the class.

The problem is, Danny can’t stop thinking about Stiles.

The way he flails over everything, the excitement he has right now about this stupid, impossibly simple first week physics assignment, the way he’s somehow comparing it to Star Wars (Danny can’t even follow that logic right now). The way he gets embarrassed about things that any other boy would love to have happen to them.

Danny glances at Stiles again later in the class, still watching him work when Ethan leans over his shoulder and whispers, “So, is it true?”

“Does it matter?” Danny asks, and his shrug nudges Ethan away. “He’d be worth it either way.”

And maybe after class, Danny will remember to tell Stiles that. Several times, if necessary.

It’s a plan, anyway.


End file.
